dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Kai's Palace
This is where the best fighters go to train, this is also where king kai, and the other kais live . You may role play here. Tensho lands and says, "King kai. I have favor I need to ask you to do. Can you let me speak to Ultimate Trevauntee, Gianor, Dendsho, and the others who are on that wierd new planet that appeared?" "Just put the hand on the shoulder bub" -King Kai Arko appears Tenchi then finds Arko again attepts to tag him but fails. "You're going to have to be faster than that young one", Arko says disappearing again. Tenchi then sits down.He then does the hand positions of the original kamehameha and shoots an air bubble that follows Akro where ever he goes. Arko appears could it be the real him? One Tenchi teleports behind Arko and nails him with good kick in the face The real Arko appears and kicks Tenchi to the ground. "You chose wrong young one now its the test of knowledge", Arko says, 'Here it is" A mercenary uses this weapon most commonly A.Ax B.Sword C.Spear How much speed and damage does a Saiyan warrior start off with A. 1 speed 3 damage B. 2 speed 4 damage C. 3 speed 2 damage How does a Saiyan achieve Super Saiyan? Transform into one now "Question 1 B is the answer, for Question two the answer is A,for question two anger or extreme or strong emotion like if a best friend was killed in my case it was when I couldnt sense power levels and Natch was badly hurt.I though he was dead.So I used these feelings and converted them into energy enough to transform!" Tenchi now yelled as he powered up in to a super saiyan."It is also the same with super saiyan 2." He then powers up to a SS2. "Nice young one you've passed", Arko says. In happiness Tenchi justs 600 feet in the air."I did it training time!!!!!" "You're mistaken young one that was the training", Arko says. "Wait what!!!!???!My dad failed that!?!!?! Tenchi yelled landing "Yes, this test is made up of speed, knowledge, and concentration, your father though training was about pure power, and that is why he failed, you however passed", Arko says. Natch spots Arko and Tenchi and lands to talk to them, "So Tenchi did you pass"? "Yesh I passed are you ready for our battle?" Tenchi asks. "I'm always ready for a good fight", Natch says. "Be careful Tenchi, Natch was my best student", Arko says. "Oh dont worry I have something up my sleve that he has never seen before.Okay how much do you wanna bet,Natch,that I can beat you even in my base form?" "I've seen your power Tenchi , you're strong but you're not quite there at my strenght during these past few days here in otherworld I've trained past my limits and I also have something up my sleeve", Natch says turning around to reveal his newly grown tail. "Pretty cool but check out mine." Tenchi says showing him his full grown tail."I only said that to make this fight a little more intresting not saying that it wont be." Tenchi explained.Tenchi's stomach then gows loudly."Uh-oh I'm hungry." "Alright you go get something to eat I'll stay here to talk to Arko",Natch says. "Okay,See ya later." Tenchi said flying out of Heaven. "Natch what voices are telling you and Tenchi what actions to pursue", asked Arko. "Please don't tell me it's..." "Darkfire yeah...Me and Tenchi were born with it", Natch says. "Natch I feel there's a great danger approaching and it involves you", Arko says. "I won't let it control me, trust me", Natch says as he flies off. Natch arrives to spot King Kai, "King Kai", Natch yells. "What is it bub", asked King Kai. "I need to talk to a couple of old friends down on Earth", Natch says. "Alright just put your hand on my shoulder bub", King Kai says. Tenchi then fly's in and see's Natch will King Kai."So Natch, whatcha doin?" "HERE COMES THE IMBECILE DESTROY HIM NOW", says the voice,"Shut up he will get his when the time comes", says Natch. Natch stares at Tenchi with a look of disgust. He looks at you with disgust!We should make him mince meat now!"''Quiet down." Tenchi says.Temchi puts on a fake smile and walks to King Kai."So King Kai whats going on?" "Hmph it's none of your concern now get out of here before I hurt you", Natch says to Tenchi "How about I snap your neck and throw you down to hell does that sound good?" Tenchi said by getting taken over by darkfire."Uhh sorry Natch I didnt mean......wait a minute why are you being so mean to me?" "Hmph was that a threat ha, butterflies are more threatening than you", Natch says,"I'm not being mean I'm being my regular self, you want to see me mad try this Natch says as he fires a energy wave at Tenchi and flying off. "What ever I have better things to do.King Kai can you connect me to the conversation between Reizou and Gianor "Okay King Kai I'm done see you later!" Tenchi says flying off. Drake then landed infront of king kai."King Kai let me use your telepathic abilites to talk to the others,no time to explain." Drake told him grabbing his shoulder anyway."Connect me with the Reizou and Gianor. " Hathor appears with everyone else he transported. "Thanks for teleporting us here Hathor , but you're not going to change my mind, as I must train to get stronger", Natch says,"But if it makes you feel better I want to take Caraba with me". "You should." He says pointing to her belly."Shes pregnant." Natch looks at Caraba and is stunned, but smiles and embraces her. "I can't believe it, I am going to be a father"! Natch yells with excitement. "I can't wait for him to be born". "I want to show you the beauty's of Earth", Natch says as he teleports he and Caraba to Earth. Weeeeee "Weeeeeeee" Loke would say as he landed on the Grand Kai's palace and looked around, wondering if Lamp was still following him even though he had flew almost everyone in otherworld Lamp comes right after, running, and looked around "Hm, What is this place called?" Loke sighed and looked around, seeing all of the fighters around the palace "I think this is some sort of training place where dead people can train. I think" Loke said scratching his head Lamp looks around a little bit and walks up to some flowers and starts picking them, after about five seconds she comes back to loke with three flowers in bright colors, she looked at them and then looked around more, she just picked them because they are pretty probably. Loke watched lamp curiously as she picked the flowers. It was true she had changed, and that she hadn't remembered anything that had happened, but did she deserve his forgiveness? He knew he was going to be wished back soon by his father, and if it was up to him she'd never return to the living. When she came back to him with the follows, his only remark was "They look nice" "Thanks" Lamp said, She continued to look around at the place, Inspecting it. Loke just looked at lamp with curiousity, and said "Lamp, do you still know how to fight?" "Umm.. I always knew how to fight." she says as she looks around even more "This place actually looks nice." "Yeah it is. Looks like a amazing place to train and get stronger!" Loke smiled wide and got a idea. He looked over at lamp and said "Hey lamp, lets fight!" "Huh? are you really sure? I only fight if i'm attacked or such" She said, She was not in the mood to fight and she wasn't that sure if she wanted to fight him either, she awaiting an answer while looking around a little bit and then facing him again "You know, I don't really want to hurt you since you are probably the only friend i have." she says. Loke had been caught off guard and dumbfounded by what she said. He couldn't believe the person who had killed him actually called him her friend. He thought deep to himself and wondered. ''"Does she truely not remember what she did?" ''He closed his eyes for a moment and walked a few steps away, before turning "You won't be hurting me. It's just a friendly bout between friends thats all. Besides, there's nothing else to really do here, right?" "I'm still not sure...And i might as well pick flowers here, But maybe." she said, she was still standing still, not entering a combat pose yet. Loke sighed and shook his head, before getting a great idea. "Fine, if you beat me, i'll pick all the followers you want with you here. Okay?" Lamp thought a little bit and finally said "Okay." as she entered a combat pose. "Whoa whoa. Not here lamp, Follow me, i'll take you to where we're going to fight" Loke felt around for a good palce to fight and flew into the air, flying off in that direction "Umm... How are you flying?" She said, she forgot how to fly when she got amnesia and she also forgot how to sense ki apparently. "Are you telling me you have no idea how to fly?" Loke was clearly irritated and annoyed about how clueless lamp was now. He flew back down to Lamp, grabed her by the wrist, and shot off into the sky to a battle location. "Just hold on and don;t let go of me." ''I can't believe this! I'm surprized she can even walk or run without falling and hurting herself! This is total Bull crap! "Well, I do not know how to fly.. Also, Thanks for taking me with you, Since i can't fly." she said.